Oxygen saturation measurements provide highly valuable information about the state of a user. Results of oxygen saturation measurements depend upon the location of measurement and may be required to be taken over relatively long periods.
There is a growing need to provide methods for accurate oxygen saturation measurements that can be easily taken over long periods of time.